ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2/Plot and Transcript
view of the Mushroom Kingdom was shown, looks peaceful. then we see Legion's tree (The tree Legion was trapped into) then a solar eclipse happens shocking the town and the tree has been destroyed and freed Legion, Legion stands up looking at the Mushroom Kingdom evilly Legion: Finally, i am free! now to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and the world once and for all! next day, Princess Peach was throwing a party at her castle Toad #1: This is so much fun! Blue Toad: I agree! Toad was eating cookies Luigi: Green Toad stop it! you ate over 50 cookies! Green Toad: Actually, i ate 53 cooki- throws up on Luigi Purple Toad: I'm bored, i'm gonna have a cookie Luigi: in vomit DON'T. YOU. DARE. Princess Peach: Are you having a fun time Mario? Mario: Yes i am. a huge noise outside was herd Toadette: What the heck was that? was Legion destroying the castle the Toads were screaming. Toadsworth: Oh lord... Peach: OH MY GOSH! LEGION IS BACK!!! grabs Peach. Peach: AAAAHHH! MARIO! LUIGI! HELP! LEGION HAS BEEN FREE AGAIN! AND HE IS KIDNAPPING ME! Bowser: Hey! that's my job! saps Bowser away from the castle. Mario: I will save you! attempts to sap Mario, buts saps Luigi away from the castle instead. Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! huge explosion happens, causing Mario to be sap away far away in the Mushroom Kingdom. Legion: HAHAHAHAHHAHAH! next day next day, Mario wakes up seeing a giant portal that Legion unleashed. not only that, He saw a whole bunch of enemies that he has never seen before. Mario: What is going on around here?! he walks up right in a Hippie's face Mario: AAAAAAAAHHH! noticed the Hippie was a enemy that he has never seen, then he also saw a Metool, a Zombie, a Scoripon, and a Green Bat. Mario: Who are these enemies? the giant portal pops out with 14 other people. The people: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!] Mario: Who are you guys?! Sonic: Well, a weird guy named Legion send us here. anyway, I'm Sonic! Arthur: I'm Arthur. Samus: My name is Samus. Vinny: I'm Vinny, A clone of Mario on deviantart. realizes the real Mario. Mario?! Is that actually you?! Mario: Why yes it is. Vinny: Mario's hand. So nice to meet you! Mario: Nice to meet you too. Tails: Anyway, I'm Tails. Sonic's sidekick! Link: I'm Link. Meta Knight: I'm Meta Knight. and this is Kirby waves hi. And we are from Dreamland. Megaman: Hello there, I'm Megaman. Protoman: I'm Protoman. Roll: I'm Roll. Vile: And I'm Vile. Simon Belmont: I'm Simon Belmont. Ryu Hayabusa: And I'm Ryu Hayabusa. Mario: Nice to meet all of you now let- before he finished his sentence, Legion comes in. Sonic: Oh no, RUN!!! runs into a shed. Legion: Dang it! the shed, everyone gasps, there were people that turned into stone. which were Luigi, Young Link, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, Shadow The Hedgehog, Super Sonic, Zero, Crono, Cloud Strife, Lloyd, InuYasha, Naruto, Mr. Incredible, and Blue The Swordsman Hedgehog Mario: OH MY GOSH! LUIGI! TALK TO ME!!! Sonic: Shadow? are you okay? wait, notices his super self Is that me when i go super mode? notices Blue and i don't know who this hedgehog is. Megaman: OH NO! ZERO, ARE YOU OKAY?! Mario: What happened to these guys? Roll: It looks like these heroes could not be able to beat Legion themselves. Mario: If they could not beat Legion, then what can we do? A Voice: Maybe we should work together. Mario: That's a great idea, Ryu! Ryu Hayabusa: I didn't say anything, Mario. Mario: Oh, notices someone. WARIO?! Is that you? Wario: Yes, Now can you get me unstuck before i turn to stone next? Tails: Sure. Wario unstuck. Mario: We need to find out a way to stop Legion. Any ideas, Wario? Wario: Well i have been working on a invention, it's called: a 8-bit Mario and Luigi. The Classic Mario and Luigi! they work the same way as they did in the original game. Mario: Cool, so now we have more helpers! Now let's defeat Legion once and for all! Everyone: Yeah! Vinny: Yes! But Legion is now at his gigantic castle, which is located in Sonic's home, and it's 9,527 miles away! Mario, Oh... But that won't stop us, now let's get moving! Legion's castle, Here we come! gang sets off to Legion's castle. To be continued... Category:Kevin Fan's Ideas Category:Transcripts